Universal joints are used to accommodate slight changes in direction of drive lines, such as the drive line extending between the transmission and differential in a truck drive train. Universal joints (or "U-joints") include a pair of yokes connected by an X-shaped cross member. Trunnions on the cross member extend into bearing cups which mount in apertures in the yokes. Periodically it can be necessary to remove the bearing cups either to permit removal of the U-joint or to service the U-joint. After the bearing cups have been removed and any necessary service completed, the bearing cups must be reinstalled. Various tools exist for pressing bearing cups into place in U-joints and/or pulling U-joints apart. One disadvantage of currently available tools is that they are not readily adapted to the task of accurately installing bearing cups in U-joints which, by their design, require the outer ends of properly installed bearing cups to protrude slightly outwardly from outer surfaces of the yokes in the universal joint. The Series 140, 170 and 250 U-joints available from the Dana Spicer Corporation of Holland, Ohio have this feature of construction. There is a need for a tool which can quickly and accurately install such bearing cups without under or over driving them.
Universal joints are often located in areas where other components block easy access. It can be either economically impractical or physically impossible to service such universal joints from more than one side. It can be difficult to hold currently available tools in place on the universal joint in preparation for the installation or removal of bearing cups. What is needed is a tool which can be easily mounted to the yoke assembly of a universal joint and then operated to assemble the universal joint.